A99
A fully-automatic machine pistol that can be used in a sidearm slot, the A99 appears in Far Cry 4 and Far Cry 5; appearing in Far Cry Arcade in the latter. ''Far Cry 4 Appearing in ''Far Cry 4, the A99 and the Signature variant, the Rebel are sidearm-capable machine pistols that use handgun rounds. A99 = The A99 as it appears in Far Cry 4 sports a high cyclic rate of fire, along with being able to be used in a sidearm slot. The A99 is unlocked after completing the mission Payback. In its Far Cry 4 incarnation, it can be fitted with a suppressor, an extended magazine, or one of several sights; although it is limited to two of the previous at any given time due to only having two mod slots. It uses standard pistol ammo, which means it shares its ammunition supply with other pistols and handguns. When combined with a suppressor, the A99 proves capable at clearing Outposts, as it can eliminate Royal Army soldiers in only a few hits, with shots to the head being easy kills when using controlled fire. However, the ammo pool is not without a downside, and must be upgraded in order to give Ajay the supplies needed to sustain long engagements. Gallery Far Cry® 4 20141204174814.jpg|Ajay holding an A99 in-game. FC4 A99 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the A99. FC4 A99 Iron Sights.png|The iron sights of the A99. 04-a99_opt.png|Full view of A99 A99.jpg|The stats of the A99 in Far Cry 4 |-| "Rebel" = The Rebel is the signature version of the A99, and is unlocked by liberating 10 Outposts. It comes attached with an extended drum magazine and red dot sight, and sacrifices a suppressor and lieu of accuracy and damage. Gallery FC4 Rebel First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Rebel. 04-rebel_opt.png|Full view of Rebel ''Far Cry 5 The '''A99' appears once again in Far Cry 5; in this appearance, it maintain the sidearm slot capability, but swaps to using the same sub-machine gun rounds used by the MP5 or Vector .45 ACP, making using a pistol and the A99 far less intensive on the ammo pool. Gallery Fc5 weapon a99.jpg|The base model A99 in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon a99 scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon a99 scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon a99 scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon a99 skin chrome.jpg|"Monochrome" Fc5 weapon a99 skin blue.jpg|"Black and Blue" Fc5 weapon a99 skin redtiger.jpg|"Red Tiger Stripes" Fc5 weapon a99 skin green.jpg|"Handmade Miliita" Fc5 weapon a99 skin bluecamo.jpg|"Basically Fatigued", post Title Update 7 Fc5 weapon a99 skin red.jpg|"The Red Eye", the Prestige skin Fc5 weapon a99 skin fatigue.jpg|"Basically Fatigued", before Title Update 7 Far Cry New Dawn The A99 returns in Far Cry New Dawn as a Rank 4 weapon. The "X-Mas Tape" A99 is affixed with a scope, which is held in place by elastic bands. A spray paint can is attached to the barrel, to serve as an improvised silencer. the Magazine and the grip are wrapped in red X-Mas tape, as the weapon name implies. Trivia *The original design is based on the Swedish Interdynamic KG-99.2018 June 12, . Retrieved 2018 June 17. *It looks like the safety is always on in this weapon (charging handle is pushed inwards). *If you look close, one can read "9mm CAL" on the bolt. *Ajay/Hurk holds the A99 in the intended way. The thumb of the left hand rides on the top of the other fingers. If the thumb would be behind the magazine it could cause the magazine to be dropped, because the magazine catch is located there. *The "Basically Fatigued" skin in Far Cry 5 was originally a copy of the default weapon skin, as it modified the weapon in no way.2018 March 29, Far Cry 5: In-Game Appearance **This was changed in Title Update 7 to give it a blue camouflage pattern.2018 June 17, Far Cry 5: In-Game Appearance *The description of the A99 in Far Cry 5 is a reference to the TV show Miami Vice, which frequently used a variant of the TEC-9, the KG-99, as a look-a-like stand-in during shooting.2018 June 16, Internet Movie Firearms Database: Interdynamic KG-9 / Intratec_TEC-9. Retrieved 2018 June 17. References Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons Category:Sub-Machine Guns Category:Far Cry 5 Weapons